


Shirts

by shippingthemgaygirls



Series: Domestic Wayhaught [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingthemgaygirls/pseuds/shippingthemgaygirls
Summary: (Based on a prompt from Tumblr).Nicole wonders why her uniform shirt has disappeared and her girlfriend might know something.





	Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some soft Wayhaught scene. I hope you enjoy it.

Nicole rumagged in her closet for a little while that morning. She wasn't quite sure why her work shirts were all disappearing. In fact, she knew two of her uniform shirts were in the washing machine in the kitchen. But the other's location was a complete mistery.

She put on an old t-shirt and suddenly had a realization.  
One of her shirts was in the homestead. Well, that had a reason behind it and it was because she had started spending some nights there, and she had forgot that her shirt was there.

Still, another one was missing and she was sure it wasn't either at the homestead or cleaning. She took her phone and using Google Maps, she went over her steps for the last two weeks, just in case. Nothing seemed abnormal about it, so she decided to ask Waverly, still looking at her phone. She walked towards her little kitchen.

Or their kitchen, since Waverly had also made an habit out of staying there some nights, as they couldn't sleep without the other and they loved each and every one of the little moments without Wynonna interrupting their intimacy.

"Good Morning, Waves. Have you noticed that one of my work shirts is missing? I've been looking for it everywhere..."

Waverly laughed and put her coffee cup down in the table. She knew Nicole could be absent-minded in certain occasions.

"Oh, wow. Spooky. Such a mistery. I wonder where it could be."

Nicole raised her head, detecting a little bit of sarcasm in her girlfriend's words. And then the penny dropped.

Waverly was wearing a cop shirt two sizes bigger and was laughing at her.

"I took it from your closet this morning. I can give it back to you as soon as we finish breakfast, babe." Said the younger girl, convincingly, right after taking a bite from one of the recently made pancakes.

Nicole nodded, unable to speak. Something about Waverly wearing her shirt made her feel comfortable. It was the first time they were sharing clothes and it made something warm grow in her chest.

Nicole had never had a real family, but somehow that had changed the moment she had started dating Waverly Earp. Maybe this was what an actual home looked like. Pancakes and coffee for breakfast and the girl she loved wearing her shirt.

 


End file.
